Don't You Remember?
by curly-girl-13
Summary: HGDM Drabble. A bit of Draco-bashing but not much. Review Please.


**Yay! Another song-fic! This I think I'm actually good at these! Don't forget to review! I love you guys! Kinda OOC! Sorry! No flames! My first drabble. Mostly lyrics. But they fit. I think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**_When will I see you again?**

**You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said.**

**No final kiss to seal anything.**

**I had no idea the state we were in.**

I remember that last night that you were with me. You kissed me and told me you would always love me. I believed you, like an idiot I believed you.

"Hermione!" you would say "No matter what happens always remember I love you." Those words are forever carved into my heart. That night I gave you all of my love. You took away my innocence that night.

I will never forget that night, but even worse was when you had to tell me.

"I love you." you said, "I will always be right here." You put your hand on my heart to show me where you would be. I was so happy. I loved you so much right then. But then you said the words that are forever imprinted in my brain. Two simple words that made me so unhappy.

I'm leaving.

You're what?

You raise your arm to show me that mark that destroyed your skin that killed me to see.

No.

Yes.

I slumped to the ground. My body racked with tears. And you left. Without a single kiss goodbye.

**I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness.**

**And a wandering eye and a heaviness in my head.**

I spent weeks wondering what I could have done to make you stay to make you love me. Now I know that it wasn't me it was you. I will never truly know if you loved me or not.

I once thought it was because I made you say you loved me first. Or if it was because of my friends. I have no idea. I just know that you are gone now.

And it wasn't my fault. Because there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

**But, don't you remember? Don't you remember?**

**The reason you loved me before.**

**Baby, please remember me once more.**

I remember praying hoping you would be okay during the war. I knew now that you were not evil. Just selfish. You would kill to stay alive.

I remember when your whole family turned up dead that day, and I thought, now that he has nothing left tying him down he will come back for me. Please, I would pray every day, and thank every god.

You never did though. That day that horrible day, when he won and the world lit up in flames as he always wanted it to. In the sky there was a huge mark. His mark forever burned into our lovely stars.

I remember that day I was forced to go into hiding. Do you remember the day your leader proclaimed all Muggle-borns found were to be tortured to death as punishment for being such a disgrace to wizard kind? Do you? I wonder if you even thought about me at all that day or if you were too busy being the asshole I never saw.

I missed the old you and I hated the new one.

The worst day was when you and that monster got married. Did you think about me then?

**When was the last time you thought of me?**

**Or have you completely erased me from your memory?**

**I often think about where I would roam.**

**More I do, less I know.**

I saw all the papers. All of them. At least three of four of them had a headline in regarding to you and Mrs. Malfoy. When was the last time you thought of me?

Was that a fake smile on your face? Did you ever love me the way you love her? Why didn't you love me? Why didn't you love me? Why didn't you fucking love me? I felt sorry for Mrs. Malfoy with the swirling blonde hair and the perfect green-blue eyes.

He is a liar. If he can lie to me he can definitely lie to you.

I don't love you. I don't love you. I don't love you. I don't love you.

**But I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness.**

**And a wandering eye and a heaviness in my head**

**But don't you remember? Don't you remember?**

**The reason you loved me before.**

**Baby, please remember me once more.**

It took me weeks to scrounge up enough money to write you this. I thought I loved you I really did. But after all you've put me through. I don't any more.

At first I was scared for you. I thought you would die in the war.

Then I was mad at myself for not loving you more and making you want to stay.

Then I was mad at you for being so selfish and cruel.

Now I'm sorry for you and anyone who gets involved in your stupid, fucked up world. I don't love you anymore and that is final. So to put an end to this note.

**I gave you the space so you could breathe.**

**I kept my distance so you would be free.**

**And hope that you would find the missing piece. **

**To bring you back to me.**

**Why don't you remember? Don't you remember?**

**The reason you loved me before.**

**Baby, please remember once more.**

**When will I see you again?**

The more I think about it the more I know. I don't love you anymore. I hate you.

_**So yay! Another fiction done. It kinda sucks but give me a break I am kinda a newbie at writing! Check out my other fanfictions! Hope you loved! **


End file.
